


Book 3: Willa's Life Without Bucky And Wyatt

by Werewolflover



Series: Don't Even Read |Actual Title: True Love Story Of A Werewolf And A Cheerleader [3]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolflover/pseuds/Werewolflover
Summary: Just As The Title Says!
Relationships: Bucky Buchanan/Willa Lykensen, Willa Lykensen & Addison Wells, Wyatt Lykensen/Eliza Zambie
Series: Don't Even Read |Actual Title: True Love Story Of A Werewolf And A Cheerleader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995973





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lykenbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykenbean/gifts).



Willa's Pov

After Losing Both My Brother And My boyfriend I Decided To Leave Seabrook Altogether. I Left College And Started A New Life. Anime told me MSU gave me a full scholarship in the musics program So I Accepted, Packed My Bags, And Left. I Arrived Feeling Tired. But Rather Curious. These People Look Interesting. I Walked Over To The Nearest Girl And Tapped Her. "Hello, I'm Willa," I Said "I'm Alex Russo, But You can call Me Alex, Wanna Be Friends?" The Girl Asked me. "Sure," I said. She Walked Around Showing me every single Sight And Then We Bumped Into A Boy Who Looked Scary To Her...Not To Me. I've Dealt With Worse. "Hey, Tough Guy Move It Would Ya? My Friend And I Are Walking Here!"I Yelled. He Turned And Looked At Me. "Willa, That's Luke Patterson, The Biggest Jerk In The Whole School, You Don't Wanna Mess With him" Alex Warned. "Luke Patterson Doesn't Scare Me." I Spat. Luke Stared At Me. "Luke Patterson, I Wonder Who You Are Trying To Scare, You Can't Scare A Girl Who's Gotten In A Car crash, Attempted Suicide Ran Away TO England, Turned To Air Vents For Comfort, Wrote A Bunch Of Songs And What Was The Last One, Oh Yeah! Lost her Brother And Her Boyfriend In A Car Crash!" I Said, Ever So Calmly, It Was Terrifying. "Willa, Are You Okay?" Alex Asked Me. I Just Stood There Silently. "Listen, I'm Sorry If It helps I'll Move And You Can Walk By" Luke Said. I Felt Frozen To The Ground, Tears Pouring Down My Face. I Quickly Snapped Outta It. "Let's Go," I Said, Showing No Emotion What So Ever. Alex And Luke Were Shocked. But Said Nothing Of It. After They Showed Me Every Single Sight, Remember That Tired Feeling I Had Earlier? Well, it came Back And I Was Exhausted. I Had Met Other Kids At Every Single Stop. there Was Julie, Sonny(Real Name Allison), Spyder (Real name Connor), Willie, Alexander, And Chyna. (Friend Group Name: I Got None Please Somebody Think Of One!) As Soon As I Got To My Dorm I Collapsed


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have none

Sonny's Pov

Willa's Only Been Here 2 Weeks And She Is Seriously Rocking All Her Classes! We Were All Walking To Class When A Woman Ran Over And Tackled Willa. "Oof! Wynter, off!" She Said. The Girl Or Should I Say Wynter Climbed Off Of Willa. "Sorry, Willa! I'm Just So Excited To See You Again!" Wynter Said. Willa Brushed Off Her Clothes And Offered A Small Smile. "Wynter! These Are My New Friends: Sonny, Luke, Julie, Alex Russo, Alex Parks, Spyder, Willie, And Chyna!" Willa Said. Wynter Stared At us For A While. "There Safe, They Won't Bite" Willa Teased. Soon Wynter Stopped Staring At Us. "GUYS SHE'S OVER HERE!!" Wynter Yelled. "Zed, Addie, Liza, Bonzo, Bree, Demon Spawns" Willa Whispers. We All Laughed At The Demon Spawns Part. "What's So Funny?" Demon Spawn #1(Lacey) Asked Us. "Nothing!" Spyder Said. Then-As If By Miracle- The Bell Rang. "Well, Gotta Run, Class Is About To Start!" Alex Russo Said.

Willa's Pov

What The Heck Are They Doing here?? Nevermind, I Walked To Class And Sat Down. My Eyes Widened As I See Them Walk-in. "Guys, These People Are Here To Moderate Our Class Today!" the Teacher Said Cheerfully. I Continued To Act As If They Weren't Here, Answering Questions And Taking Notes (Like A Nerd). I Walked Out Of Class When It Was Over. "Willa, Come On! It's Lunch Break!" Sonny Shouted. I Ran over To My Friends. "So Where Are We Going For Lunch?" Spyder Asked. "I'unno, anywhere," I Said. We Decided To Go To Mcdonalds. After We Ordered Our Food We Walked Over To The School. I Felt Tired And Exhausted. (Which Only Happens When She's Around Her Old Friends). School Was Over, And We Missed All Of Our Afternoon Classes (Thanks To Traffic, Who knew?) We Walked To Our Dorms Thinking That Nothing Was Going To Happen For The Rest Of The Day. When Sonny And I Got Back To Our Dorm You Won't Believe Who Was Sitting On my Bed. "Hello, Willa!" Addison Said Cheerfully. Yep! Addison Herself Was Sitting In My Room. "Why Are You Here?" I Asked Her. "We Came To Visit, of Course, But You Choose To Ignore Us." She Said. I Sighed. "I WOuld More Than Ever Gradually Ignore The Demon Spawns, But I Had No Idea You Were Visiting!" I Explained. She Smiled And Hugged Me. "To..Tight" I Said. She Quickly Let Go. "So Who's The Friend?" She Asked Me. "Which One? There's Sonny, Alex R, Alex P, Chyna, Spyder, Wille, Luke And Julie" I Said. Addison Pointed To Sonny. "I'm Sonny" She Answered. Addison Smiled. The Rest of The Day Went Bys It Is


	3. Chapter 3

Willa's Pov

School is Out For The Weekend And I Am Slowly Adjusting To Life Without Wyatt And Bucky, I Still Miss Them But They Tell me Not To Miss Them A Whole Lot (I Still Do Sorry guys!). Addison Has been Trying To Help Me. I Have Stopped Harming Myself. I Stopped Trying To Kill Myself. I Just Really Miss Them Both. I Should Be Happy Though, It's The Weekend! I Just Wanna Sleep This Weekend Through, I Have Tried Mulitple Times Today, Sonny And Addison Kept Waking Me Up. "Let me Sleep!" I Groaned, For the 99th time Today. "NOPE! Rise And Shine Sunshine!" Addison Said. "No!" I Groaned, Putting A Pillow Over My head. "C'mon! All Of Our Friends Are Waiting, And You Can't Sleep Your Weekend Away!" Sonny Said. When They got No Response I Heard The Door. "HEY LUKE, CAN YOU STEP IN HEAR AND BRING YOUR MEGAPHONE!?" Sonny Yelled. "Why?!" Luke Asked As Soon As he Walked In. "Willa Won't Wake Up!" Sonny Answered. "WILLA! WAKE UP!! NOW!!!" Luke Yelled. Darn! When Will I Ever Get Rid Of THAT MEGAPHONE! I Reluctantly Get Up. "I'm Doing This Against My better Will And Judgement," I Said. Sonny And Luke Rolled Their Eyes "You Say That All The Time!" Luke Said. "And Every Time I mean It!" I Said "Yeah Sure You DO" Sonny Said. I Picked Up My Pillows And Hit Them With Them "Ouch!" Luke Said Rubbing His Arm. "Boy That Didn't Hurt!" I Said. After I Got Dressed I Walked Downstairs, To The College Dining Hall. I Was So Hungry. After I Ate My Food I Got Up To Explore The University A Bit. I Walked Around Until I Walked Towards The Swiming Room. I Saw Uma Just Sitting There, In The Pool. "Hey, Uma!" I Said, She turned And Smiled. She Climbed Out of The Pool. "Hey!" She Said. We Talked For A Bit Then I Walked Around The Rest Of The Uni. I Swore I Saw Vanessa And Alice In The Commmons Room. "Hey, Willa!" Alice Said. "Hey, Guys!" I Said. We Talked About Pure Nonsense For A While Before I Asked Them If They Would Like To Come With Me To Explore The Uni. They Agreed. Soon We Walked And Talked, Soon I Saw My Friends Tori And Jade, The NAAT, China, Lauryn, Chandler, Pearce, Ariel, Nate, Vivian, KK, Luther, And Mom And Dad Are The Only Ones Who Don't Know That Wyatt And Bucky Are Dead. "Hey, Willa, Why Did You Leave The University We All Were Going To?" Vivi asked. "She Doesn't Have To Answer, Vivian," Alice Said Jumping To My Defense. "No, It's Alright They All Deserve To Know, Every Last One Of Them," I Said. "Well, Vivi, You're Going To Tell Everybody Who Don't Know, Wyatt Died, So Did Bucky, I Left Outta Depression, Everything About That School reminded Me About Them, Now Go On And Rally Up Everybody Who Don't Know: The NAAT, China, Lauryn, Chandler, Pearce, Ariel, Nate, KK, Luther, And My Mom And Dad, And Tell Them," I Said. She Ran Off To Just What I Told Her To. "I Really Miss Them Though, I Wish They Didn't Die In That Car Crash!" I Said, Walking To My Dorm Room. "You're Wish Won't Work, But How About A Visit From A Certain Couple of Angels?" A Voice Asked "Would Those Angels Be Male, My Brother, And My mate? Cause If Not Then What's The Use?" I asked. "Aww, C'mon Sis Don't Even Reconzgie Your Brother's voice?" Wyatt Asked. "Nice To See You Too Wyatt," I Said. "I Really Wish You And Bucky Would Come Back, It's All My Fault You Two Died! I Should've Never Ran Away!!!!!!!!!!" I Said. This Was The First Time I Admitted To One Of My Own Mistakes. "Oh Willy, SOmetimes I WOnder If We COuld Come Back! I Wish I Could Come Back To" Wyatt Hugged me. Wait Can Angels Hug? "Maybe If You Hadn't Wished That Every Night It Wouldn't Have Come True, Just Maybe I'm No Longer Dead" Wyatt Said. I Turned Around And As Clear As Day He Was Standing There I Could Feel Him, It Was Like He Was Back Alive. "And Leave Some Shock For What's Behind You!" Wyatt Said. I Slowly Turned Around And Saw Bucky Standing There, I Could Feel Him, Weren't These Two Dead? "...' I Said. "Willa, Their Back!" Eliza Said. "H-how?" I Asked. "You Kept Regretting Your Decision, And You Also Kept Asking And Wishing We'd Come Back So We Did." Bucky Said. I Am At Loss For Words, My Dreams came True(A/N: This is not pretend, Bucky and Wyatt Are Back!)


End file.
